


Carrying Two Spouses Across the Threshold

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), Honeymoon, Hotels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: A typical romantic gesture is slightly more complicated when there are three people in the marriage.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 13





	Carrying Two Spouses Across the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Honeymoon'.

Arrival in Costa del Sol was a little awkward. Or it might be more accurate to describe their specific arrival at the hotel suite in Costa del Sol 'a little awkward'. Possibly a lot awkward - especially for Tifa. Somewhere on the trip over to the resort, she hatched the plan of doing the ultimate honeymoon cliche - carrying her spouse across the threshold of the room. For most couples this would be easily managed, romantic and fun. For Tifa however, the plan had to factor in both of her spouses when they agreed to it. The extra person in their situation forced a slight change to expectations.

Tifa staggered down the hall to their room cradling Cloud and Aeris. "Forward a bit," Aeris called and she swiped at the relevant keyhole with one of the room keys.

"You can put me down if it's easier," Cloud murmured crushed somewhere against Aeris's side. Tifa took another shaky step forward.

"It's fine," Tifa muttered through what sounded like gritted teeth. "Just... hurry up."

“Almost. Almost. There!” Aeris got the key lined up in the same moment Tifa staggered towards the door and squashed her against it. Aeris tried vainly to push back, gave up then twisted the key around and jammed the handle down. The door gave way immediately and sent Tifa stumbling into the room. The combined force of the three of them sent the door flying back against the wall with a loud crack. Hopefully nothing damaged, but there were more pressing concerns; Tifa had too much momentum to even try and stop. She hurried forward with uncontrolled speed.

Tifa stumbled to a halt beside the double bed and with a deep groan dropped both Aeris and Cloud onto it. The two of them hit the mattress with a crunch of bed springs and they bounced up a moment later. Aeris flipped over a few times until she came to rest by the headboard. Cloud did not fare quite so well and wound up crashing onto the floor with nothing but the rug to cushion his fall. Tifa looked between them for a long moment, her arms hanging limp at her sides. “I did it,” she said with a triumphant grin. The smile faded. "Going to sleep now. Night." She fell forward onto the bed and remained lying face down.

"Don't be like that," Aeris said and squirmed around to a more comfortable position. She planted a kiss on the back of Tifa's head and hurried to check on the door. There was a dent in the wall, but if she squinted and turned some of the lights off, it did not look too bad. Especially if she didn’t look at it directly - and from this particular angle. Hopefully no one would notice until they were all long gone. Anyway. Practical concerns for now; she dragged their bags in from the hall and locked the door. A quick dart across the room and she swept open the curtains. The blazing hot Costa del Sol sunlight burst in through the window. The sky was blue, the sea was blue. The sand was golden and the sea air buzzed with the excited chatter of other holiday-makers. "What should we do first?"

"Sleep," Tifa murmured from the bed. "You two are amazingly heavy when carried together."

"Sleep, sleep or-?" Cloud finally sat up, peering over the edge of the bed at both Aeris and Tifa. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Tifa made an exasperated noise and rolled over onto her back. "Plenty of time for that later." Aeris smirked; she wandered back towards the bed. "We've only just gotten here and-" She ran her hand along Tifa’s arm; her wife made a growling noise and ineffectually flailed at her. "-and I think Tifa is in no shape for any more exertions right now." Tifa made a show of nodding.

Cloud nodded. "So...?"

"So-" Aeris glanced between her wife and husband. "I propose we get changed- No getting distracted," she pointed to each of her spouses in turn. Tifa waved disinterestedly. "And go and investigate the beach. So we can swim-” She gestured to herself and Cloud. “And Tifa can lie on the beach if she wants." Tifa put her thumb up.

"Sounds good," Cloud said and started undoing his shirt.

"Good. That way Tifa has a chance to recover and we can amuse ourselves until later. Because at some point today I would very much like to sleep with both of you," Aeris said with a grin.


End file.
